The invention relates to an improved composition for producing synthetic, flammable compositions which are in the shape of fireplace logs which utilize by-products (sawdust and petroleum waxes) along with common waste materials generated in the formation of wax treated food packaging materials, particularly corrugated cardboard cartons. These materials and other such used materials provided for disposal are not readily recyclable. Also disclosed are processes for forming the artificial logs.